


My whole world

by Claramenteluz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claramenteluz/pseuds/Claramenteluz
Summary: Sirius messed up and now he has to fix it, in the most (dramatic) romantic way.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	My whole world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The world's most dramatic boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546004) by Art.gent. 



> This was inspired by art.gent's fanart that you can see in the link bellow. Hannah, on facebook, asked for a fic to go with it and I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!  
> https://thematicallycoherent.tumblr.com/post/189057560028/sirius-black-the-worlds-most-dramatic-boyfriend#notes

Sirius was uneasy the whole way. He couldn't believe he messed up the best thing on his life right now. And he messed up _so badly!_ He should have been more careful, less selfish, less stupid. If only he had thought his strategies better or haven't said those things by impulse...

But well, he didn't. And now he needed to fix things up.

The good new was: He had a plan. It involved a chocolate box, flowers, rain and his most sincere " _I'm sorry_ ".

So he apparated on an alley a block away from Remus's street, ready to put his plan to action, and walked the rest of the way to his front door. They have been hiding for a while now so he needed to lay low. Also this was a muggle neighborhood so he couldn't just apparate to his door anyway.

But one thing wasn't going to work on his plan: It wasn't raining. Shit, he didn't think about this. It was always raining in London, why the hell wasn't it raining when he needed to? Fuck. Well, he would have to get creative.   
He walked to the back door, because it was the one he usually used for safety, and found a hose.

"Perfect" he murmured with himself. Pads opened the tap, held the flowers with his mouth, the box of chocolate with a hand, and the hose above his head with the other, in a way that, for someone inside the house, it would look like it was raining. He would get soaking wet but what wouldn't he do for aesthetics, right?

He kicked the door, in the absence of hands to knock, and waited while the water ran down on him until he heard steps inside. There was time for Moony to check his magical signature and take down the wards for him.

"Remus, I'm sorry" he tried saying when Moony showed up on his sight, but all he menaged was a growl.

"What?" Remus laughed, he reached for the flowers, taking them out of Sirius' mouth. They were already wet and Pads was slowly getting soaked.

"I'm sorry" he repeated with proper puppy eyes

"For what?"

"For taking Poland from you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Risk. The game."

Remus rolled his eyes "Sirius, that was two days ago"

"But that's two days you haven't talked to me!"

"I didn't talk to you in two days cause we are laying low because of the war. Remember?"

"Oh" Sirius pondered for a moment "You were very mad when I won"

"Of course, because you won so easily"

"It's not my fault you could only get ones and twos on the dices. You didn't put much of a fight, I had like the whole world and you had two contries"

 _"I know_ , you kept repeating that to me"

"Well, I was trying to encourage you to turn it around. I hated winning"

"You seemed pretty happy about it"

"I truly wasn't"

"You kept screaming _I run the whole world_ "

"But my whole world is you!" Sirius cried, those puppy eyes making Remus' heart melt and his cheeks blush. He stared at Padfoot for a moment, admiring how gorgeous he looked under the rain.

"C'mon in, let's get you out of the rain" He hold Sirius' by his colar and pulled him inside, ready to press their lips together. The sound of the hose dropping on the groud stoped him though. It started to swirl around spraying water everywhere. He stared at Padfoot with a raised eyebrown.

Sirius laughed "I just had to"

Moony rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief, but a smile played on his lips "I'm not even surprised"

He finally pulled his boyfriend closer, not even minding his wet clothes when he hugged him or his soaked hair when he ran his fingers through it. The kiss went slowly, caring, their tongues carrying a silent ' _I missed you_ '.

"Are these chocolates for me?" Remus asked when they pulled apart, getting the wet box from Sirius' hand

"Yea, I'm sorry about that too"

"Why?" Moony looked confused. He proceeded to open the box to see it was empty.

Sirius shrugged "I couldn't resist to eat it. It was so good!"

"I know. It's my favorite brand"

"I had good intentions"

"I can forgive you if you say that thing again, about you conquering the world" He hugged Pads' waist to bring him closer again

"You are my whole world, Moony" Sirius smiled, giving him restless small kisses "The rest doesn't matter at all!"


End file.
